


Loss

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Not canon TL Ros it’s Boss Alba’s TL’s Ros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: Boss gives the karmic system one last chance to sway him from his path. It spits in his face.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this bc i has a fun idea about what happened to boss alba’s timeline’s version of ros and then i hurt myself with it

It isn’t as if he expected life to give him anything. Fairness isn’t in life’s vocabulary.

Boss is vividly aware of it now. His hands clench in the dirt, uprooting the meager patches of sun-dried grass. They’re dampened by blood, but he doesn’t care. That squeamish feeling of his towards blood vanished the second he had plunged a fist into Rchimedes’ chest and retrieved the Cecily Amplification Device for himself.

But just because he feels nothing at the objective sight of blood didn’t mean the cold feelings of dread and despair running down his spine are any less present than they are. Lying across from him, just a simple foot of space away, he watches as the last light of life vanished from Shion’s eyes.

He failed. Again.

Boss smiles, empty, and he laughs without emotion. “I had the power,” he says, holding meaningless eye contact with the corpse, “I had it this time. I could have prevented this, like Rchimedes should have prevented *that*, and yet I-“ His throat swells up and the words are lost. But he doesn’t cry, he refuses to. The image of a crying, weak, unimportant self can no longer surface. He has a job to do, a goal to achieve. Crying over one death can not interfere with it.

Yet he hangs his head and presses painfully against his eyes with the back of his hand. He smears blood across his face and he flinched at the feeling. Shion’s blood...

Rage starts to hit him. His eyes transform from grief-stricken to cold, melting ice to an inferno and he screams. Grabbing the nearest item, a rock he thinks but he isn’t sure, he chucks it as far as he can as he yells. It isn’t fair. This isn’t fair. None of this; not his childhood, not his mentorship, not this loss. None of it is fair. Why has life handed him such a sack of shit while others get off so easy? Why is he forced to stare in the unseeing eyes of his Shion while everybody else has found happiness in theirs? Why?

The question, redundant, swims in his head like a shark. It latches on to the sight in front of him and rips it apart. His vision blurs and he’s screaming again. His fist beats the dirt as he leans over, curled nearly into the fetal position as he begins to hit his forehead into the ground.

Shion could have survived if he hadn’t been so _fucking stupid_. He shouldn’t have come out here to fight. He shouldn’t have tried one more time to do good. He shouldn’t have listened to the karmic system he used to follow so keenly. He shouldn’t have asked Shion to come along.

A weak groan comes from his left, and Boss raises his head. The monster that Shion has defended him from lays dying, its throat slit open as soaking the dirt in its burgundy blood. It makes eye contact with him, begging him for release.

“You... you want to die?” His voice shakes. The monster can’t reply, can’t speak his language, but it easily communicates an affirmation in the way its throat gurgles with its struggle to breathe. “You’re dying so slowly, so pathetically.” Boss narrows his eyes, pointedly ignoring how wet his cheeks have become. “You attacked me, and he defended me, and now you have the gall to request death at my hands? You want me to abide by your desire for death? You want me to make _you happy_?!”

He scoffs. Boss rises to his feet and flares down at the monster. He maneuvers Shion’s limp body onto his back and doesn’t look behind him once on his way back to his house.

The monster lays there for five more hours before it wheezes in agony as death finally takes it.

At the same time, as he finishes patting down the dirt on top of the grave, Boss makes a resolution. No more karmic justice. He’ll carry out his own.


End file.
